


A history of magic

by my16Panics (ladyYellow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mentioned Ronald Weasley - Freeform, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/my16Panics
Summary: History of magic is boring.Draco always fights to keep Harry awake.





	1. Draco! Why must we study history?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is an old story. I originally wrote this in Spanish, but as I’m leaving my old account in FF, I decided to translate everything I have there. It’s from five years ago (wow, it’s really a long time ago).  
> This was based on a Organic Chemistry class, where my lecturer seemed to have memorized a really old book to recite it in front of us… He was really good but his voice was kind of narcotic, so… In order to don’t fall asleep, I wrote this.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

If there was a perfect way the describe history of magic, it should be BORING. The monotone voice with which professor Binns recite history should be exactly the same as a book (a really old one, by the way) would sound if it spoke. Harry knows that because once Draco showed him a incantation to make a book read by itself, and it had the same numbing effect that hearing the war against trolls in that huge hall with dim light and old smell.

It has been proven that the constant repetition of the words ‘troll’, ‘magic’ and ‘but then’ has a narcotic effect over all the students (indeed, it is always Draco mission to keep Harry awake from the lethargy he always seems to slip in). There are some rumors that say that even Ravenclaw has fallen asleep in there, so everyone (even professors like McGonagall or Snape) use to tell is justifiable that form time to time (read: almost every time) someone is found asleep.

The reason of why Draco always bothers Harry urging him to study makes sense if one considers Harry wants to be Healer (Draco wants to be a Potion Maker) and he needs high scores in all the subjects.

Harry tends to negotiate with Draco during the nights (usually to postpone their studies and cuddle on the couch) but Draco must remain strong and prioritize his well-being in the future, so (after some minutes arguing, some kisses, and a threat here and there) Harry and Draco end up sleeping really late studying history (and potions, but that’s another story).

Draco looks out for ways to make the boring speech that is history turns out less overwhelming, even when for he himself is just as annoying. However, for the love he has for Harry (even when it’s hard for him to tell so), he always finishes at the garden, or the library or in one of their bedrooms, making annoyed facial expressions and funny snorts (wHarry’s words) in an effort to make him understand how the murder of whoever made a better Magic World (in the best of cases).

When they finish studying, Draco tends to say a sarcastic comment (Harry knows how is Draco). Harry shakes his head and silences Draco with a kiss. Draco just smiles.


	2. When I find you, Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble no.2

A history exam is the easiest way to make a whole bunch of students doesn’t sleep for an entire week.

Harry knows that the stress because of the exam will make Draco hysterical, the way he just has seen it counted times (and there has been so many times in which Draco gets hysterical).

In these occasions, Harry decides that to open a muggle anatomic book (non-related to magic in any form) is a good option to escape from Draco’s screams, but it’s not always the best of them (moreover when he’s avoiding Draco to be able to read in silence) and Harry knows the consequences (even then, he prefers to avoid Draco’s whining for some hours).

While the strategy works, Harry will be sitting in some place where he can watch the lake, memorising some body part of his interest. When he grows bored of learning  _ any part _ , he will come back to memorise the muscles and bones from the hand which, as one may imagine, he knows by heart (Draco usually wonders the reason of this obsession, even when he doesn’t mind when Harry uses his hand as an anatomic model).

Harry nonetheless knows, understands and is conscious that when Draco finds him (because he will find him) he will be in serious problems (Ron thinks, that even in Harry’s terms, it’s little to say), and that he will spend his night (in the best of cases and considering Draco would be merciful with him) asleep on the floor surrounded by unbelievable amounts of history books and cups of tea scattered all over the room (the dark circles under his eyes are part of his punishment or so Draco says).

Harry knows he will have to find the way to compensate Draco for avoiding him, but usually (if anything else happens) his anger dissipates when both of them get a high score in their exam and they can have time to escape to Hogsmeade and relax themselves drinking butterbeer.

Still, that doesn’t excuse him from apologising and, under the threat that Draco will find a way to make him the  _ mother _ of his children, he swears not to do it again. 


	3. You’re telling me that you and the ferret are now boyfriends, Harry?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble no. 3

The first date of Harry and Draco was when both were in fifth grade (or something like that Harry remembers). Draco remembers he got angry when he saw the wounds in his hand with the legend ‘I must not tell lies’ even when Harry didn’t tell him why he was being punished (not at least until all the mess with Voldemort was left behind). When Draco knew why Harry had that awful scar, Umbridge  _ accidentally _ confused an anti-aging potion with one to grow the facial hair (when Harry mentions something about a  _ Confundus _ , Draco changes the topic).

Draco doesn’t like to think of it as his first date, so when they’re questioned about it, Draco will always tell the story At least the version related to history of magic.

_ Harry has been sitting at the same table of the library since morning with a pile of books that seems to grow every hour, and a pergamin (where besides the words written since the early morning, it wasn’t anything else). At some point of the late afternoon, Harry had lean his head over a pile of sheets and sighed, making funny noises (a mix between a growl, a yawn and a whine). Draco decided to sit by his side at that moment. _

_ They stared at each other for a few moments and, without saying anything, Draco looked at Harry’s pergamin and grabbed one of the many books on the table, checking the pages until he stopped at one that he read aloud “...Morgana conspired against Arthur, stealing Excalibur and giving it to his lover, sir Accolon, to kill him. Arthur killed Accolon in a duel-” Harry raised his eyes and stared at Draco for some seconds before starting to write. _

_ After they finished the fifteen centimeters of pergamin (approximately three hours later), Draco rose from the table and told Harry “Let’s go, dinner is almost over” but before he started to walk, Harry stopped him. _

_ “Malfoy… Is there some way to pay you for your help?” Draco smiled softly and gave him a soft peck. Harry kept still, surprised. _

_ Draco just laughed and answered “Just call me Draco… Don’t forget I don’t like my boyfriend to stay for long in the library, you’ll get a headache later” Harry smiled too and nodded “...shall we pick up the books so we can leave?” Draco helped Harry to stand up smiling sincerely; Harry nodded again, blushing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
